Virtual reality (VR) allows users to experience and/or interact with an immersive artificial environment, such that the user feels as if they were physically in that environment. For example, virtual reality systems may display stereoscopic scenes to users in order to create an illusion of depth, and a computer may adjust the scene content in real-time to provide the illusion of the user moving within the scene. When the user views images through a virtual reality system, the user may thus feel as if they are moving within the scenes from a first-person point of view. Similarly, augmented reality (AR) combines computer generated information with real world images to augment, or add content to, a user's view of the world. The simulated environments of virtual reality and/or the enhanced content of augmented reality may thus be utilized to provide an interactive user experience for multiple applications, such as interacting with virtual training environments, gaming, remotely controlling drones or other mechanical systems, viewing digital media content, interacting with the internet, or the like. In addition, VR systems and/or AR systems may utilize inertial measurements from an inertial measurement unit (IMU) included in a VR or an AR device to determine how images are to be displayed. Also, an IMU may be included in various other types of devices such as controllers used with a VR or an AR device or controllers used for various other purposes.
Conventional virtual reality and augmented reality systems may not be able to separate motion of a user or a user's body part from motion of a reference frame in which the user is travelling, such as a vehicle in which the user is travelling. For example, a user wearing a conventional VR or AR device may be seated in a vehicle and the vehicle may accelerate from a stopped position to a high speed while the user wearing the VR or AR device sits in the vehicle without moving within the vehicle (e.g. no relative motion of the user relative to the reference frame of the vehicle). Because the conventional VR or AR device cannot separate the motion of the user's body from the motion of the vehicle, the conventional VR or AR device may attribute the motion of the vehicle to the user. Thus images displayed to the user on the VR or the AR device may appear to the user as if the user is running through a scene at the same speed and in the same direction the vehicle is travelling. A similar phenomenon occurs in regard to angular motion. For example, a user wearing a conventional VR or AR device may be riding in a vehicle that turns, however the user may not actually turn the user's head when the vehicle turns. A conventional AR or VR device may not be able to separate the motion of the user's head (e.g. not turning) from the motion of the vehicle (e.g. turning). Therefore, the turning motion of the vehicle may be attributed to the user and images displayed to the user on the VR or AR device may appear to be turning or spinning despite the user not turning the user's head. Such discrepancies between a user's relative motion within a vehicle and motion observed by the user via a scene displayed to the user may lead to nausea and sickness of the user. For example, nausea may be caused by oculovestibular mismatch. Likewise, in the case of other types of devices that include IMUs, such as controllers, motion of a vehicle being attributed to the controller may lead to erratic control and unintended consequences.